<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by maya_223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898933">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_223/pseuds/maya_223'>maya_223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RED - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_223/pseuds/maya_223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Libitina is kidnapped by the one and only Tuwile, she has to find a way to overpower him. But with an entire empire at his feet, and only her wits about her will she be able to go up against him? Or will a pretty face be Tuwile's downfall? In this story of betrayal, love, and heartbreak, will one girl be enough to conquer an entire empire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red gown flowing, heels almost broken off, and cuts running up her arm - underneath the moonlit night, she looked almost to be a dream. Not even 5 seconds behind her was him - dress coat immaculate, looking to be in good condition too, leather shoes polished to a shine, and trousers ironed to a T. She looked behind her, reasoning with herself that it was only to see how far behind he was - a crucial mistake for in the next 5 seconds she found herself cornered with her dagger pressed up against her neck. </p><p>“Doesn’t feel good does it little bird? Being trapped, helpless with no way out?”  He was panting hard, the chase taking more of him then he wanted to show. She filed that little nugget of information for later, as it could be useful.</p><p> “Now you, little birdie, are going to come with me and you are not going to resist your arrest this time. Understand?”  She narrowed her amber eyes up at him and seeing no choice but the one presented to her, dropped her head and meekly nodded. Besides, his breath reeked and she could not stand it being this close to him. She decided to let her mask fall, to show how scared and frightened she was feeling and how putting on that mask was physically taking a toll on her, a fact that manifested itself in the way she suddenly slumped forward. He, being alarmed for the girl, staggered forward with her, but was too slow in recognizing that this was yet another trick, and in less than 10 seconds, he was sprawled on the ground, wincing in pain and cradling his balls. She knew that he had backup coming so she’d have to be quick and in no time at all, she’d re-adjusted her dress, ripped off the heels of her shoes so they’d be better for when she was again running, from the men that had just appeared. She had at least another ten seconds left so she snatched up her dagger and left a slight flesh wound on his neck, re-applied her lipstick - albeit messily- and kissed him on the forehead. When they were less than 3 feet away, she racked up her dress and climbed up onto the balcony facing her perpetrators and looked down to see if her brother was there waiting. He was and gave her the go-ahead - she smiled and ran her hands under her dress to make sure that her mission wasn’t in vain. Facing back forward towards them, she smirked and took a sarcastic bow all the while maintaining eye contact with the man who was still lying on the floor. </p><p>“A clever little birdie never allows herself to get caught Sir Mills” She was readying herself to jump, and the men, again, were too slow in catching her. She winked, brown eyes flashing with mischief, and her last words to the men were “Au revoir” before she jumped back into the abyss.</p><p>
---- Hey guys! So this is an original story that I have made and that hopefully will be published in a year or so. I'm posting it on here and perhaps Wattpad because I want to get a feel of the story. If you guys have any constructive criticism or anything, then please post it in the comments. Thank you for reading this!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>